The technical field is related to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
In semiconductor devices with substantially small sizes, short-channel effects may lead to unsatisfactory performance of the semiconductor devices. A semiconductor device may be implemented with a fin structure for mitigating short-channel effects. A gate structure of the semiconductor device may be implemented on the fin structure, and spacers may be implemented on sides of the gate structure for separating the gate structure from other conductive components in the semiconductor device. Structures of the spacers may affect performance of the semiconductor device.